Episodes Kh2cool will make before Bunker 2.0
Episodes Kh2cool wants to make,not only having to do with himself,since its gonna be season 7 I wanna make episodes that would change Bunker histrory of epic-ness,also my new episodes are gonna be different instead of staying in the Bunker all day long the gang is around the globe. Episodes *''Bunks on a Mission:The first episode of Season 7, Kh2 starts to get sad when he remembers that Justin Beiber scattered everyone whenever the war started and he felt really depressed his two best friends are scattered around the world somewhere, so The Bunker journey's out to find Kh2's two friends. *The Bunker Choice Awards:''Kh2cool informs the Bunker that Phineas has created a hollywood studio since the Bunker's founding,so they plan on making a kids choice awards and do their votes. *''The Bunker Barbecue:Its a hot day outside and the Bunker is very hungry,so Kh2cool comes up with an idea to have a barbecue,but Justin Beiber steals Kh2cool's famous potato salad that was suppose to be for the barbecue so the Bunker needs to bake more potato salad before the guests get hungry. (Featuring over 20 guest stars)'' *''The Extream House Party:''The Bunker throws the coolest house party of all time after finding out there are some survivors from the war. *''Back to school:The Bunker is accidentally sent back in time before the war happens and they are forced to go to school,so they need to come up with a plan to go to the present and break out of school. *The Super Bunkers:The Bunker is chosen by Geapora,Major Monogram and Santa Clause to be super heroes in a different planet and save the planet from an evil villan. *Senior Citezens:Phineas and Ferb make a machine so the Bunker is old enough to buy the new GTA game,but their accidentally turned into senior citezens and they don't know how to turn back. *Secrets Revealed:The Bunker rides in an airplane so they can visit an island,but their plane crashes and is going to fall into the ocean in 2 hours,so the Bunker wants to reveal they're deepest most darkest secrets before the airplane falls. *Fancy Dinner:The Bunker goes to a fancy resturant in Paris,but sadly the cook goes for a coffe break and never returns (I wonder why..) now its up to the Bunker to cook food. *Fame is not everything:The Bunker finally becomes famous when they find that some hollywood producers and directors had survived the war,and they want to make the Bunker famous,later they really fame is not fun and is really just boring. *The Mystery:Kh2 and the Bunker must solve a mystery of what happen when Yakko,Bubbles,CC00 and Coco Bandicoot are missing when the lights go off,so they need to ask questions about this mystery. *Snowy Resorts:The Bunker goes on vacation to a snow resort to enjoy their vacation away from Justin Beiber,unfortunetly Justin Beiber comes anyway and want's to destroy them. *The Jokes on you:Kh2cool is sick of being pranked by the Bunker,so now he will come up with an idea to pran everyone but he doesn't know when or how to do it. *Bunker Pizza:After the Bunker eats the most delicious pizza in the world they decide to make their own pizza resturant so they can be as good,(and also earn a wad of cash if you know what I mean) but they have some competition when Justin Beiber opens up his own resturant called Beiber's Pizza. *Scribble Time:On a normal day in the Bunker Kh2 and Maxwell are both playing scribble nauts,but all of a sudden they get sucked into the game and need to beat the game to get out of the Nintendo Ds. *This is so awkward:The Bunker comes home from the Arcade when they find a weird old man inside their Bunker,they have no idea where this old man came from or why he's here but they find it to be annoying. *The Lucky Cap:The Bunker throws a party at night and they roast hotdog's while partying,but Kh2 accidentally slips on a banana peel and his hat falls into the fire,everyone feels bad about burning Kh2's signature baseball cap so they by him a new one,but this cap has magical powers so whoever where's it has good luck. *Don't worry we'll Get there:Kh2 promises MP76 he'll take him to Japan so he can meet the creator of Nintendo and get his N64,Gamecube,DS,3DS,Gameboy and all of his other nintendo stuff.But Kh2 doesn't realize it will be kinda tough getting MP76 to Japan but he won't go back on his promise. *Prof.Kh2 Wright:Kh2 borrows Prof.Wright's hypnotize ray,but Kh2 accidentally hypnotizes himself and starts acting like Prof.Wright,so CC00 needs Kh2 to snap out of it. *The Paris Adventure:Its Geapora's birthday and the Bunker wants to do something extra special for him, but they don't have any money at the minute, but Kh2 goes into his room and brings out a check for $900,00,600,88 he took out from the Random Bank for Emergency's only, so The Bunker goes to Paris to enjoy everything there. *Paris Adventure part 2:Part 2 of Paris Adventure, Justin Beiber pays Miley Cyrus to go to Paris and destory the Bunker with her stinky breath, so Miley steals Yakko,Coco,Pacman and Rigby to proove that she means buisness, so the Bunker will have to save their friends. *24 Hours Without Kh2cool:After doing an extream stunt Gaepora tells the Bunker Kh2cool has died and he will be revived in 24 hours, The Bunker gets a little upset that Kh2 is gone so Prof.Wright uses part of Kh2's DNA to make a clone of him, but Bubbles accidentally puts Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice inside the clone machine and a new character Kh1cool is born and replaces Kh2cool. *A Bunker Chrisrmas:''The Day Before Christmas Eve, The Bunker invites all the survivors to the war to a Christmas Party, the party has ginger bread cookies, candy canes and a big christmas tree with a golden star on top, Everyone at the party is getting ready to watch the final movies of 25 Days Until Christmas on ABC family, but they hear the news that they won't get presents this year because Justin Beiber and the evil teens kidnapped Santa Claus, so the Bunker will have to deliver all of the presents themselves before all of the children wake up. * Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Episodes Category:TRANSCRIPT Category:Transcript Category:The Bunker 2.0